Dark Jedi and Sith
Dark Jedi Faction Background and History The recent rise in power of the Sith Empire and the Dark Jedi has been long, and would not have happened were it not for key events. The Dark Lord Volsung, or The Lord of Hunger, had an extreme role to play in the rise of the Sith. Using his power and wisdom, he brought back the fear of the Dark Jedi into the Jedi's minds. Many of the Dark Jedi banded under Volsung, thus helping the Dark Jedi become more unified and wise. You could say the unification of the Dark Jedi brought back the Sith. A young Dark Jedi Knight named Decious found the true powers of the Sith, how is unknown, but his power was greater then any Dark Jedi in the galaxy. Lord Decious, the new Sith Lord, sought the finest of the Dark Jedi to serve under him. His first apprentice, Selean Don Fortu; his trusted allies and friends, Darth Praetus (Luthien), Darth Nefarious, and Darth Malice; and a small band of Sith Cultists, ready to do anything for their master. The Dark Jedi changed under Decious. Volsung was murdered by a young Dark Jedi named Alastor Dark. Darth Praetus began the Praetorian legion, an army of the Sith. The spirit of an ancient Sith named Bal'Mordre was found in an artifact deep in the capital city of Kamino. All seemed well for the Sith... ...until Selean's power grew strong enough to kill her Master. Selean had followed the line of many Sith before her and murdered her Master Decious. This outrage, as some saw it, brought a great split between the Sith. One side was the new Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Nefarious, and Darth Praetus, who proclaimed himself as 'The Praetor'. A joint-ruling was formed, giving equal power over the reborn Sith Empire to the two of them. Later, Vestasi, the powerful son of Decious joined in on their crusade, taking the title, 'Consul.' The other side included Selean Don Fortu, the new Sith mistress, who sided with a young Grey Jedi named Archea Drothn, who betrayed his comrads during a raid on Selean's forces. Many lives were lost in this conflict. Finally, one day, The Praetor and his forces marched into the halls of one of Selean's fortresses and slaughtered those in their way. They finally reached Selean and forced her into submission. Selean, realizing that there was no escape, formed a truce with the Sith Lords, and renounced her title as Sith Mistress. The only problem was Archea, yet it was soon resolved. Archea was killed by Jedi Councilman Charlie Calmius on a distant planet. However, the disadvantage of the Dark Side, greed, took its toll on the mighty group. The two Sith Lords, Praetus and Decious, split from eachother, after a betrayal on Decious' part. They formed separate groups, and every dark jedi was forced to make a choice on whose side they would be on. Decious would have no hesitation in killing Praetus' followers, and vice versa. The mighty Sith Order was torn in half, and hatred between the two was almost as heated as between the Dark Jedi and the Jedi. The two groups had separate philosophies, beliefs, and plans, but both still followed the Dark Side. After a great but unsuccessful attack by Praetus on Helm's Deep, Decious' stronghold, the tension between the two forces was weakened. There were no more large battles, but Praetus' order had something far greater in plan. They began on a great journey, known as the Chiss Chase. The ultimate source of power in the galaxy, was their target...